


A Gifted Curse

by MerRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, After a while, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is fine, Happy Ending tho, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Minor Character Death, No Magic AU, Not Anymore, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Super Angst, depressing but its ok, don't hate me, it will eventually be fine, love to hate characters, this was going to be a one shot, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerRose/pseuds/MerRose
Summary: In a world where some believe that a soulmate is a glorious gift from the universe. To others, the bond between two soulmates is nothing but a curse.TRIGGER WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS

**Chapter 1**  

     By definition, a soulmate is a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner, however, the situation was not always so black and white. In a world where soulmates are able to see the things that are written or marked on each other's skin for a short period of time, many complications ensue. While for some, having a soulmate is a wondrous gift from the universe, someone to love unconditionally without a doubt in your mind that you were made for this person. Some people believe that a soulmate is not always a joyous thing to have. Betrayal, heartbreak, and unrequited love are often just a few of the negative aspects.

     One day, the young Adrien Agreste was simply playing with blocks on his living room floor when he felt a slight tingle in his arm. Glancing away from the magnificent tower he was constructing, he looked at his arm and was greeted by a large gash that was currently dripping blood onto his new play rug.

     “Maman!” The startled boy shouted for he did not understand the concept of soulmates quite yet. Adrien’s mother, Claire Agreste, rushed into the room and quickly began fussing over her young son’s wounded arm.

     “It’s ok, mon amour, Maman is here. What happened to you?” Within a few moments of seeing the wound but not a tear on her young son’s face, the woman was able to guess that the wound was from his soul bond.

     “I don’t know...I was playing and it happened..?” Adrien tilted his head towards his injured arm as he gazed at his mother’s slight smile in confusion.

     Mrs. Agreste lovingly patted her small son’s golden curls as she spoke softly, “Don’t be worried, darling, you did not hurt yourself. That cut is from your soulmate. Whenever one of you gets a mark on their skin, the other one will also.” The woman set her son on her lap as she continued to explain the connection between him and his soulmate, telling him of the wondrous gift bestowed upon him by the universe.

     In the apartment above a successful bakery, a very similar discussion was taking place just a few days later. Upon waking up, the young Marinette Dupain-Cheng found herself feeling a tickle on her arm, only to be met with the scribbled handwriting of what seemed to be another child. The message on her arm said, **_Hi. My Maman said you are my soulmate. My name is Chat Noir._**

     Yelling at her mother, the girl looked down curiously at the writing, not understanding what was happening. Sabine Cheng ran to her daughter's room and noticed her cradling her arm, in a panic, she rushed to the girl on a play mat and scooped her into her own arms. Relief washed over the woman as she saw the writing and knew that it was time to explain soulmates to her child.

     After a while, Sabine thought that she had covered all the topics of a soulmate that anyone would need to know, however, he daughter still looked slightly puzzled. “What is it, Darling?” her mother questioned, gently stroking her hair.

     “So my soulmate’s name is Chat Noir?” Marinette questioned, looking at her mother with confusion evident in her eyes. Remembering that important detail, Sabine launched into another key part of having a soulmate. While writing on themselves, if they try to reveal their true names, the mark will simply not show. Instead, most people choose to give themselves a Pen Name of sorts. That way it feels more personal, more like you are having an actual conversation. Finally understanding, Marinette picked up a marker from the floor beside her and began to write back.

    _Hi Chat Noir. My name is Ladybug._  

* * *

 

     As the children grew, so did their friendship, until the two kids could not go more than an hour without writing to each other. As young children, they were always someone the other could rely on, a best friend. But as they grew older, there was a noticeable shift in their conversations.

     Gone were the days of them writing about the trees they climbed or how high they went on the swings. In its place came the good-natured teasing, and relentless flirting.

     Upon waking up one morning, Marinette was greeted with a message written on the expanse of her leg. **_Good Morning. I see that bruise on your forehead, Milady_ _. Care to explain?_**

     After so long, she knew that it was useless to deny her clumsiness to him, for he received the same marks.

_Good Morning, Kitty. I happened to leave a cabinet door open last night and instantly regretted it when I smacked my face into it moments later._ Marinette could almost hear his laugh in her mind as she clicked her marker shut.

      ** _Well, be careful, Lady. When we finally do meet, I am hoping you are in one piece_ :**)

     This was one of their favorite times of the day, just them and their markers. No overbearing parents, no school work, no tutors. Just two soulmates, enjoying each other's company from far away.

      _I’ll try to, Chat. I need to get ready for school. I’ll talk to you later?_

    **_I anticipate your arrival, Milady. I’ll miss you._**

    _I’ll miss you too._

* * *

      A few weeks later, it was Adrien’s 15th birthday, however, he did not feel like celebrating. He had ignored his soulmate’s constant messages, wondering where he was and if he was ok. He had taken pictures of the messages he had chosen not to respond to before gently washing them off his skin.

      Adrien saw smoke raising into the sky on the other side of the city, as he looked out of the window. Pulling out his phone, he turned to his gallery and reread the writing for the 5th time that day.

    _I need to talk to you. Please Kitty, I could really use someone to talk to._

     All he wanted to be was quiet. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

_I didn’t hear from you yesterday. Is everything OK?_

     No, nothing was ok.

      _Please tell me what is going on. Are you hurt? I’m worried Chat. I can’t lose you too._

     Why couldn’t she just stop caring about him.

    _Happy Birthday, Kitty. I really hope you are reading this. Just tell me what’s wrong. I miss you. I don’t know what to do anymore._

     He knew he couldn’t do this to her any longer, so he finally mustered to courage to say what he had been thinking so hard about.

    **_My Mother found her soulmate. She left my father and me._**

     Immediately she responded, _Oh Chaton. Why didn’t you tell me?_

     Adrien felt anger bubbling within him, for having suppressed it for so long, he could no longer take it.

      ** _She left us because she found her Soulmate! God, I wish she didn’t have one. I wish nobody had them!_**

     Adrien barely even knew what he was writing, nor how the amount of pressure he was applying with the pen was causing welts on his arm and consequently, Marinette’s also. Marinette winced in pain as he continued to write out his message angrily. She never knew that a soulmate was even able to hurt the other, but apparently it was possible.

     After he finished, she gingerly raised to marker to her arm and wrote back to his angry tirade.

      _Is that really what you want? Not to have a soulmate?_

     As Adrien read the words on his arm, guilt flickering before being overwhelmed with another wave of pain from his mother leaving.

    **_Yes! Of course that’s what I want! Why do you think I haven’t answered you these past days?!_**

     Marinette felt tears drip down onto her arm, smearing the ink as she wrote him one final message.

    _Alright then. I’m sorry I bothered you. I hope you find happiness, Chat. Even if it doesn’t involve me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABUSE AND SELF-HARM WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous

**_Adrien_ **

_ Marinette _

**Chapter 2**

Almost two year had passed, and Adrien had enrolled in public school and was finally starting to feel free. Free from his father ignoring him, free from the pain of losing his mother. As a high school junior, he was nervous but anticipating his future. But, he had yet to feel free from his soulbond. After the horrible things he said to her, his soulmate no less, and he still missed her. It was almost part of his daily routine now, to go into his phone and reread the pictures of things she had written him. 

Within the two years, they had only spoken once. It was the one month anniversary of his mother leaving, and he lashed out at his lady. After their big fight, she never said a word, however, she did continue to doodle on the inside of her wrist, a habit he had known about for sometime. On that day, without thinking, he grabbed his marker and broke their radio silence.

 

**_Could you stop drawing on yourself?! Its annoying and then I have to go wash it off and it reminds me that I still have a soulmate._ **

 

She never responded to his message, yet he knew she got the point, for after that day, she stopped her drawings. 

Even after so long, he found that he still missed the drawings.

* * *

 

Marinette had been intriguing to Adrien since the moment he first laid eyes on her that first day of sophomore year. She sat alone in the back of the class, looking longingly out the window. For some reason, he knew that she was in pain from a wound that ran much deeper than merely her body. It did not take long for Adrien to begin to fall for his quiet classmate, Marinette.  Soon after the school year started and Adrien had become friends with his deskmate, Nino, he asked him why Marinette always sat alone. 

“Oh dude it was awful. I went through grade school with her and she was always so happy and friendly, talking to everyone she could and writing on her arm to her soulmate every chance she could get. Then about two years ago she had a total breakdown. She was devastated, with the accident and all. I don’t blame her for being a loner, I don’t think I could live through half of the shit she has had to go through.”

This only left Adrien more confused, “Wait, what accident?”

“Oh dude I forgot, you weren’t here yet. You remember hearing about that big bakery fire like two years ago or something?” Nino asked. 

Of course Adrien remembered, it was all people talked about for the first few weeks after it happened. The owners of the bakery, a married couple and their daughter, had all been sleeping when the fire started. Unfortunately, only the daughter was able to get out of the house in time. 

“Yeah, of course, I remember it,” Adrien said.

Nino had a solemn look on his face as he continued to explain, “the bakery was Marinette’s and her family’s. She was the only one that made it out of the fire alive, and then having to move in her uncle, Marinette lost it. She couldn’t handle the pain I guess.”

 

Each time that Adrien would happen to see Marinette since the day Nino had told him about her past, he couldn’t help his heart breaking a little more. Over the year that he had known her, they had only talked a handful of times, but he had taken it upon himself to learn as much as he could about her. 

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, and today was Marinette’s birthday. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that it was also Ladybug’s birthday, but he chose to ignore that. Today was about Marinette, not his used-to-be soulmate, no matter how much his mind wandered back to her. Sometimes he thought about picking up a marker and apologizing to her, but the sad, beautiful face of Marinette always reminded him that that was no longer a possibility. He still had about half an hour until class started, but he chose to walk and truly enjoy the beautiful day. 

As Adrien walked down the sidewalk, Marinette’s birthday gift in hand, he winced slightly from the slight stinging sensation in his right arm. He glanced down at his arm to see a large red mark gracing the usually tan skin. Over the past few years, it had seemed that Ladybug had gotten more clumsy, easily getting injuries that would clearly bruise much more often. Sometimes the bruises were worse than others, but even though he was worried, he refused to think about it to much. 

A gasp escaped Adrien’s lips when he felt a sharp sting in his side. He looked around for the cause of pain, yet found none. He noticed that the school was in his sights, so he ran. He ran into the school as he continued to feel the stabs of pain all throughout his body, knowing that the pain his soulmate must be in was excruciating. He was able to stumble into the bathroom and lock the door before looking to the mirror and ridding himself of his T-shirt.  The sight that starred back at him was horrendous. Angry red marks covered him, head to toe, as the sharp bursts of pain continued to come.

After a few minutes, they finally subsided and he sank down to the ground, panting heavily.  Slowly, Adrien watched as the angry marks faded away and left his normal, tanned skin in their wake. Sure, Ladybug had gotten hurt in the past, but this was completely different, these were not injuries caused by merely stumbling in a hallway or tripping over one’s own feet. No, these were delebrit hits that were fueled by hatred. Adrien quickly reached for his backpack and grabbed the first marker his eyes landed on. 

Just as the marker was about to grace his skin, Adrien suddenly recoiled. What if she didn’t want anything to do with him? He did leave her to fend for herself two years ago, basically telling her he wished they weren’t soulmates. How was he able to fix this? The answer was: He wasn’t. The revelation was chilling to him as he finally realized that no matter what he did or wrote, nothing would ever be able to change what he had done. 

As Adrien put his shirt back on and made sure he looked presentable once more, one thought stood out amongst many. 

He had royally fucked up. 

* * *

Adrien walked to his class, the events of the last few minutes plaguing his mind. What had happened Ladybug? There is no way that he would ever believe that those could have been caused by her just being clumsy. Adrien looked down at the wrapped gift in his hand and sighed. ‘No, today is Marinette’s day’, he thought to himself. 

He entered the classroom, shoulders visibly sagging when he noticed that Marinette was nowhere to be found. Dejected, Adrien took his usual spot next to his friend Nino and tried to keep up with the conversation, no matter how distracted he was. 

It was about halfway through his first class when his attention was once again consumed, this time by his best friend. 

“Woah, dude. Are you ok? Your arms are bleeding.” Nino shouted, loud enough for the entire room to hear perfectly. Sure enough, when Adrien looked down at his wrists, exposed by his short sleeve t-shirt, he noticed thin red lines that were slowly dripping blood onto his desk. His soulmate.

Adrien knew that for a wound to be transferred through a soulbond it had to be inflicted with a large amount of force or filled with hatred.  **(AN: if someone is shot or something, the other one won’t really be shot, but they will be able to feel it, bleed a little, and they would be able to tell what had happened. Like here, since Adrien is bleeding, he wouldn’t die or anything. Sorry this is a mess :) ok, back to the story)**

Jumping from his seat, Adrien announced that he need to go to the nurse, and rushed out to the hallway where he soon collapsed in a nearby empty classroom. 

What had he done? It was obvious she was in pain and he didn’t even have the courage to pull out his marker and ask if she was ok. Anybody could tell that those cuts were inflicted upon her by herself, and he was powerless to stop it. Adrien looked down at his arms in amazement as the broken skin carefully knitted itself back together, leaving his arms completely unmarked. At this moment, Adrien decided that it would be best to return back to his class. 

Looking at his watch, Adrien was shocked to realize that nearly 20 minutes had passed since he had left. What shocked him even more though, was that during that time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had taken up residence in her usual seat, alone in the back of the classroom. Adrien tapped his fingers nervously against his desk and waited until the blasted bell would ring so he could give Marinette her birthday gift. 

* * *

“Marinette! Do you have a minute?” Adrien shouted to her from where he was on the other side of the classroom. Startled, Marinette was merely able to nod as she finished gathering her books and met Adrien in the middle of the classroom. 

 

“What’s going on, Adrien?” she asked him cautiously. 

 

“Well, uh, happy birthday, Marinette!” Adrien spoke as though he was unsure of himself as he held out a colorfully wrapped package towards her. It had been so long since the last time she had celebrated her birthday, that it had completely slipped her mind. Adrien watched, puzzled when she continued to gaze at the package he was holding out to her. 

“Come on, Mari. It’s a gift, just take it.” Adrien spoke gently as if he was trying not scare her. When Marinette still had yet to try and take the package from his hands, Adrien gingerly reached around and grasped her hand, placing it on the gift. The gesture seemed to draw her out of her trance enough that she was able to grasp the package and hold it to her chest. 

“I, uh, I forgot it was my birthday, actually. Thank you, Adrien.” She whispered, just so he could barely hear her. 

“What do you mean you forgot? Don’t you and your uncle celebrate?” The words tumbled out of his mouth he couldn’t stop them. 

“Actually, I haven’t celebrated anything really. You know, since the accident and all.” Adrien was chilled as he heard how hollow and void of emotion her voice had become. Trying to lift the mood, he insisted that she open the gift right there. 

Never one to disappoint, Marinette took a seat in the empty classroom, thankful that they both had a free period that hour, and began to unwrap the colorful paper. She let out a gasp as the paper gave way to reveal what was underneath. 

SoulMarkers. Adrien Agreste had given her SoulMarkers. 

“They are for writing on yourself to your soulmate. They wash away really easily so you don’t have to scrub away at your skin. I was taking to Nino a while ago and he mentioned that you really enjoyed writing to your soulmate when you were younger, so I thought they would be perfect!” Adrien looked up from his hands, folded in his lap, just in time to the first tear slip down her cheek. No matter how strong Marinette tried to be, nothing helped when it came to her Chat Noir. 

“Oh my god, Marinette. Do you not like them? I can return them and get you something else! I am so sorry-” Marinette cut him off, mid-ramble. 

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. I haven’t really told anyone about it.” She looked down at the markers before handing them back to him. She sighed before she continued. 

“You see, the day my parents died, I wrote to my soulmate to tell him what happened. I mean, what else should I have done? They had just told me that both of my parents were dead and that I was going to have to go live with an uncle that I never met. My soulmate was the only person I had left in this world, and then he left me too. He was going through some stuff and he told me that he didn’t want a soulmate anymore, and I have only ever wanted him to be happy, so I never wrote him back. He wrote me one time about a month later and told me to stop writing on myself, just doodles and stuff, but I haven’t since.”

More tears slipped out of Marinette’s eyes as she continued to think about how the one person in the world who the universe chose for her, didn’t want her. 

“Marinette, I am so sorry. I had no idea”, Adrien trailed off, thinking about how he did basically the same thing to his soulmate. 

“It’s nothing you should be sorry about, Adrien. I always thought that he would get over whatever it was that he was going through and talk to me again, but it’s been a couple of years by now. I guess I kinda lost hope of ever being loved. I mean, if my soulmate can’t love me, who would?”

Adrien just stared in shock as he heard her. How could she ever think that nobody could love her? He loved her! 

The thought hit him like a bus when the realization crossed his mind. He loved her. Adrien loved Marinette, a girl who was hopelessly in love with her absent soulmate. A girl, who was not his soulmate. 

The pair’s eyes locked for a moment before Marinette let out a humorless laugh and wiped the tears from their place on her cheeks. A loud gasp resonated throughout the otherwise quiet room as Adrien noticed something that he obviously shouldn’t have. Some of the makeup that Adrien didn't even know that Marinette wore had been wiped away along with the tears, revealing planes of bruised flesh.

As if she could read his stare, Marinette’s hand quickly went to cover her cheek as she quickly reassured, “I ran into a door the other day, you know how clumsy I am.” Marinette trialed off with a laugh, hoping that he believed her. When he nodded in understanding, Marinette stood from her chair and walked over to him before gently wrapping her arms around him. 

“Thank you for the gift, Adrien. You have no idea how much it means to me that you remembered my birthday.” Marinette whispered as she was about to pull away, however, Adrien did not let go of her yet. 

After a few minutes of being locked in an embrace, they both reluctantly pulled away from each other. 

Adrien looked to the door where Marinette was about to walk out of before going to her and saying, “You know, Marinette, that was the first real hug anyone has given me since my mom left.” 

She looked back at him, tears still shining in her eyes as she responded, “That was the first hug I’ve had since my parents died.” 

Marinette walked out, thoughts consumed by her Chat Noir, her parents, and the demons she was battling. Both the one she was living with and the ones that reside within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dudes!! It's Mer again! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to keep an eye out for the rest of the story. I am thinking probably about 5 chapters or so..? 
> 
> I basically wrote this story because I liked the idea, as well as I wanted to see if I am able to write about the darker subjects that this story deals with. Let me know what you guys are thinking about it now! 
> 
> Also, I know that this story deals with kinda touchy subjects, so if any of you ever needs someone to talk to, do not hesitate to message me! I would be more than happy to talk to you guys about what you are going through. 
> 
> See ya soon,   
> Mer Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends! It's Mer again. I know I told you guys that I am going to have new content up soon! Hope you all enjoy this angsty thing I made while I should have been doing my English report! 
> 
> I love hearing comments, so please, don't hesitate! Constructive criticism, not rude things, please :)


End file.
